The Legend of 5 Friends
by booklovergirl
Summary: Ania, Angel, Edward and Richard have friends since they were young. their parents were business tycoons and as a result they had to attend many parties. it was on the night of one such party that their lives changed forever.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the rescue

Ania's POV

I am Ania Fields, 13 years old. And I am being chased by a damn hellhound. How do I know it is a hellhound? Because I saw its picture in one of those Greek books, my mom got me. I still can't believe I'm running for my life. Just a few minutes ago I was about to punch Richard in his face and now… suffice to say I'm seriously pissed off and confused. Doesn't help that I'm in my party clothes. I can't run fast in a goddamn dress that falls right down to my ankles. Angie is practically in skirt and blouse and the boys are wearing tuxedos, and this hound seems to be a smart one. He chased after me, the slow one.

I simply closed my eyes and ran as though my life depended on it (which it did.)

I was doing pretty well until I tripped on something, a root I guess. I open my eyes and turn around. The _damn_ hellhound had us cornered. My friends were around me, _god_ knows how. There they were, around me on the floor of some freakin isolated part of the garden, surrounded by hedges and trees. None of us could get through them in our condition.

I closed my eyes and said a silent goodbye to Mom, also forgiving her for forcing me into this dumb dress. Meanwhile, it growled and attacked. I braced myself and waited for the spatter and scent of blood. The cracking of bones being broken. Screams of pain. Whatever happens after one dies? But nothing happened. I wanted to my open my eyes. Did I dare? Well the voice helped.

It said, "Hey, you can open your eyes now." I opened them to look at a 16-year-old male version of myself, holding a bronze sword. Not exactly helping after you're attacked by monster. Nope, I thought _I have an evil brother! _"Percy? Are they okay?" A blonde grey with ocean-grey eyes came up behind him. She had a bronze knife in her hand, which she strapped to her belt.

She took one look at me and started laughing. The boy (Percy?) and I asked, "What's so funny?" in union. The girl shook her head and helped Angel to stand up. Edward got up and asked, "Who _are _you people? What… what was that thing? And where did it go?" Percy looked at the girl and said, "You're better at this than I am Annabeth. You tell them." Annabeth nodded, "Sure. But... I think we should get them something comfortable to wear first." They lead the way out of the garden when we reached the gate we saw Max talking to our parents. Mr. Fields shook his head and started saying something when he turned and saw us. He let out a sigh of relief and went hugged Angie. My mom seemed close to fainting but Christina held her close. Richard and Edward's father looked relieved if anything, his expressions were always hard to read even for Angel, who loved people spotting and Rick's further researches proved her stories right.

Annabeth, seemed pleased, "well, if anything it saves us allot of explaining. Looks like the parents already know, doesn't it Percy?" Percy agreed.

Okay that was it! "Will someone just explain what the freakin hell is going on here?" _That _got Mom back into her senses. "Ania! Watch your language!" I had pissed her off, but I didn't care. If I didn't get answers soon I was going to show these people just how _lovely _and_ serene _I sound when I scream insults. Mr. Greene probably noticed this. He said, "Now, Mona. She was just attacked and rescued. Cut her some slack. And you children," he turned to us, "we'll explain everything at home. Where should we meet?" he asked Percy and Annabeth. They looked at each other and Annabeth said, "We'll at that huge park in the outskirts of the city. We'll give some time but please hurry up."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth… In A Way, I Did not Want It.

Edward's POV

Ed Greene, 13 years and 1 week old person here.

As Rick and I climbed into the car, I got a sense of dread. I mean, call me paranoid, but I had a feeling that I was gonna enter a world full of nothing but trouble. Thunder boomed in the sky as though it was agreeing with me. Rick's face mirrored my feelings, uneasy and a desperate need for answers. Because of a younger brotherly intuition, I realized that he was _not_ gonna wait until we reach home for the answers. Sure enough, when dad entered the car and ordered the driver, Mr. Drake, to well, drive, Rick asked him, "Who were those people? How do you know them? Why did the hot chick look like Ed and me? What did you mean when you said you were gonna explain everything? Explain everything."

Dad said, ""Those people" saved your lives when you were attacked. I don't know _who_ they are just _what_ they are. And where they're from. The girl looked like you two she's probably your sister. When I said that I'll explain everything, I meant that I _will_ explain everything, but not now."

I asked, "What do you mean by "_what_ they are"? Where exactly _are_ they from? What makes you so sure the girl's our sister? You're not explaining anything!" dad (I think we pissed him off) said, "I'm sure she's sister because your mother's probably the same Greek goddess. I know what they are in other words half-human, half god… a demigod, just like you two and your two friends! They are from a special camp. It's the only safe place for demigods, in other words for kids like you! Happy?"

There was like a huge silence. Dad said apologetically, "I'm sorry. That came out faster and harsher than I wanted." He was about to continue when Rick and I fired off together, "Mom was or is a goddess? We're DEMIGODS? When were you planning to tell us? How can a camp be a safe place? Do demigods get attacked often? TELL US!" Dad gritted his teeth in frustration. And then he became deathly calm. "You know what? I think I'll those two kids to answer questions. Now zip it." We were about to argue, when he silenced us with a look.

Rick glared out of the window, while I went through my mental encyclopedia, searching for Greek goddesses. They were Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena and many other minor ones. I wondered who my mother was. It couldn't be Hera, she was always faithful to Zeus and Artemis had vowed to be a maiden. So that left Aphrodite, Athena, and the minor goddesses. Richard seemed like a kid of Aphrodite (the playboy and flirt that he was) but I really preferred Athena. She seemed cool. Our driver seemed rather quiet. But I guess that's why dad hired Mr. Drake; he only cared about his job and nothing else.

No one said a word on the way back. The three of us were tense as though we might get attacked any nano-second. If that happened, Mr. Drake would probably keep on driving. When we reached home, Rick and I quickly changed into comfortable clothes and packed. Then we went back in the car. Dad hadn't moved at all. We drove all the way to the outskirts of the city. As we stepped out, I saw that Angel and Ania were already there.

Angel looked scared, confused, excited, betrayed and maybe…pleased. Ania, if she felt anything didn't show it. She's always been like that. The one person in the world who could understand her was Angel.

Then, I realized that the two people who had saved us, Percy and Annabeth and Max (what's he doing here again?) were arguing and behind them was …a minivan. Brilliant.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night of Uncomfortable Silences.

Richard's POV

14-year old Richard Greene here. Call me Rick.

If they actually expect me to travel in a minivan…forget it. Being ignored? What's new? Not having answers? I've been dealing with it my whole life. Being attacked by a monster, called a demigod and finding out my mom's a goddess? Hmmm… I'll survive. But a minivan? Dude, please don't torture me.

Ania looked at me and glared, our usual greeting. Percy gave up arguing with Annabeth and looked at me with a scary expression. I decided not to complain else, I'll have a sword run through me. I glanced past him and frowned at Max. I hadn't met him personally, but there wasn't a single person in town I didn't know and I'd heard enough about him from Ed, Angie and Ania, to wonder how he's involved with these people.

There wasn't much time to wonder about it. My supposed half-sister, Annabeth, said, "Well, come on. The sooner we get to camp the better." All of us climbed in and Percy drove. There was an awkward silence until Angel asked, "Umm… will it be okay to ask stuff?" Max said, "Sure. Shoot."

"Max, why are you here?"

"I'm your protector; you see camp sent me here to keep an eye out for half-bloods. I'm a satyr, you see."

Ed asked, "You mean you're half _goat_!"

"Yup"

Angel directed her next question at Annabeth and Percy in the front. "How long have you two been going out?" which caused the car to swerve dangerously. Annabeth asked, "How could you tell?" Angel shrugged and said, "I just could. Go figure."

She looked at Angel as though she was an interesting piece of information. Believe me, I've seen that look on Ed plenty of times. I cleared my throat. "So, uh.. What were you two fighting about?"

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend and said, "Well, Percy seems to think that his car is important than getting back on time."

"It's not my car, its Paul's. Once upon a time, it was a Prius but now it's a minivan, and Paul will kill me. Thanks Dad."

"Oh come on Percy. This way of traveling is easier, and you know it."

He shrugged. Ania asked, "Where are we going again?"

"Camp Half-blood." Came the prompt reply from Annabeth. I asked, "Why is it called that?" "Long story. Not in the mood."

"Okay."

And we lapsed into yet another uncomfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 4 New Half Bloods

Alex's POV

Okay now. Alex Skylar, 13, son of Hectate, . In camp, there is a person who is unlucky enough to get night border patrol. Tonight, I that person was I. fortunately, I had only a few minutes left to 11:00 so the next person could come and I could grab a few hours of sleep. I was thinking these happy thoughts when a minivan drove up on the foot if Half Blood Hill.

Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth stepped out. Then a satyr (I think his name is Max) followed by two blonde guys and two girls with dark hair.

I was wondering who they were when it hit me.

_Four half bloods together!_ One was rare enough but _four _of them! And the way they sticking together…clearly they've known each other for a really long time. How is it that they have never been brought to camp's notice before? Don't tell me they were never attacked until recently? Is that even possible? I was first attacked when I was 10. These guys seem around my age. I was about to ask all the questions when I saw the girl who had stepped out last, and I realized a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'to be rendered speechless.' I mean she was drop dead gorgeous. What with her short dark hair, purple eyes and fair skin, she looked just like the girl of my dreams. And I mean that literally, but I'll get into that later.

As they drew near, I tried not to stare. Percy came and said "hey Alex, I'm next on duty. You can get to bed."

"Um, sure." I stayed however. While Annabeth led the others to the Big House, I asked Percy , " Hey, those 4 half bloods aren't actually old friends are they?"

"Childhood friends. You're probably wondering why they weren't attacked until tonight. That's right tonight's the first time they got attacked," he said seeing my expression, "well they're mortal parents are business tycoons and are friends as well. They took they're children to this silent town and still managed to keep in touch with the big deals, or something like that. The girl with purple eyes, Angel, is very talkative. Her friend Ania on the other hand," he shook his head, "she could be Zoë Nightshade's reincarnation for all I know. The guys are blood brothers. Their father told them that their mother had fallen for him _twice_. I think they are born to be related to the impossible."

"Hmmm, yeah." I turned around and walked back to my cabin. I could see the light in the Big House. I ran a hand through my hair, I will admit it. I was nervously excited. Because if my dreams were anything to go by, these 4 half bloods will really make my life interesting.

**A/N:**

**A hello to all my readers out there! Tell me what you think of this chap and R&R! (Geez, I sound stupid don't I?)**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My 1st Friend at Camp Half-blood

Angel's POV

I woke up at around 7:00 am. I looked around trying to figure out where I am when it all came flooding back to me. My friends and I being attacked, finding I was a _demigod_ and also Christina telling me that I was going to be a big sister soon. Too much to handle in one night, I tell you. I sat up and looked at the Hermes Cabin. They were not happy to be disturbed at midnight, but we didn't want to stay in the Big House and there was nowhere else. Ania was still fast asleep on my right while Ed and Rick were dreaming on my left and around me, all the campers were asleep. I stood up without disturbing anyone. I quickly changed and walked out of the cabin. I just roamed here and there, humming 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore, looking at all the cabins and searching for anything that made me feel belonged.

There were some interesting cabins. There was this cool silver one and one that seemed to be made of solid gold. One had grass on the roof. One was bright red with barbed-wire trenches and one cabin was black with fiery green torches out front. There were so many cabins, but none of them suited me. Least of all the pink one. Urgh, I had to resist running away when I saw it. And I was the girly one; Ania would straight away kill herself if she had to live here. Then I tensed, someone was watching me. I turned around and saw the boy was there last night, by the tree and the purple dragon. I could see things better, now, he was cute. He had spiky dark brown hair and light purple eyes.

I smiled and walked over to him. I held out my hand said, "Angel Bridge, nice to meet you." He took my hand and said, "Alex Skylar, son of Hecate."

"the magic goddess?"

"Yup! So you know who your godly parent is yet?"

"Nope. It's my mom though, that's for sure."

"Ah. Any way I wanted to ask you," he let go my hands and became super serious, "was yesterday really the first time you were attacked by a monster?"

I nodded. He pressed on, "No weird incidents? No stalkers? Nothing remotely scary?"

I shook my head, now irritated. Hey, when I say it's the first time, it's the first time! But if it's weird incidents… I became thoughtful. There were a few moments here and there…

Alex probably noticed that I was thinking because he said, "Yes?"

"Um… well, at my Dad's wedding I was the flower girl, and at the morning of the wedding I woke up with my hair all wind blown and no many how times in that week I tried to fix it, it just went back to that style again. I finally gave up. And once when we had gone to the sea for a field trip, Ania she…well the water it… kind of grabbed the boy who was irritating her. And well, Ed and Rick have always been different, I mean they more than our teachers… why am I telling you all this?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"umm… so you have any clue at all who your mom is?"

"Don't change the subject!"

He was about to answer when Ania, Ed and Rick came up from behind. I introduced Alex to them and was about to continue interrogating him when he waved and disappeared. Literally. Which really pissed me off. I am gonna make him pay and give me some answers.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Camp Half-Blood and My Dad

Ania's POV

At a point, I got irritated of drilling Angie for info on the guy she was talking to earlier. She'll tell me when she wants to. The girl could never keep a secret from me. But whoever it was, he had made an impression. The whole time during breakfast, she looked around intently trying to search for him. _She_ was able to ignore all the whispers circulating around us. The rest of the camp apparently was interested in us. My older look alike, Percy, was arguing with this… satyr! That's right! Half-goat people are called satyrs!

_Anyway,_ goat-boy had made a suggestion of some sort and they started arguing. I could see it all from the Hermes table.

Ed and Rick were just eating their cereal. I have come to notice that being popular has given them the opportunity to harness the ability of ignoring anything they find fucking stupid successfully. Pardon the language. Coming back to the point, Percy seems to be losing this argument pathetically. Oh, whatever. I waited until my friends had finished eating and then we went to explore Camp. Before we left, I saw Angel looking at the bronze brazier in which we had sacrificed the best portion of our breakfast to the gods.

I knew that he was thinking about her mom. I mean her _divine_ mom. I was kinda thinking about it too. I mean, if everyone is right then my father will claim me soon. What if I'm nothing like hem? What if I have siblings? What if I don't get along with them? What if I … don't fit in? There are a lot of what ifs.

We had archery first, and (I'm being honest) I _sucked _at it! Most probably, the gods of archery (Apollo and Artemis?) had some somewhat of a deep passionate hatred for me. But I seriously rocked in sword fighting! I had Angie on her butt in minutes! It was exhilarating. I never saw her so mad before. Oh, it was hilarious. After helping her up, I looked up at the other two. Rick and Ed were stuck in a match with no winner. Finally, our instructor, Percy, decided to call it a tie. I told him that I agreed with him and that he had not decided on a tie we would have been there for the rest of our lives.

He laughed at that and messed up my hair with his hand. At that moment though, everyone suddenly gasped and looked above my head. Percy simply stared at me. "Impossible," he said. And then, "Ania… look up." And when I did, I saw a green trident floating over my head. The sign of Poseidon. I just realized who my father is. But… didn't Annabeth say something about a big three pact to not have any kids? Even though Percy… HOLY CRAP! I have an older brother!


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Weapon

Ed's POV

Daughter of Poseidon. The love of my life is the daughter of the sea. Yes. I am jumping with joy. Oh, did I mention that she has brother with a wicked sword that he can run me through with? Didn't think so.

After the claiming, Angie, Rick and I helped a really shocked Ania move her stuff over to the Poseidon cabin. In that short time, the news of a second child of Poseidon had spread all over camp!

It was somewhat odd. Rick is the eldest among us, but he was born 366 days before me. Ania was born 7 days before me, so her birth _date_ came before Rick's. The youngest among us was Angie. She was born 3 days after me.

So, if Rick and I are claimed next then clearly the god's feel like claiming us date wise.

My head was swirling with these useless thoughts as I wandered here and there. I didn't really pay attention to were I was going. Before I knew it, I was in front of the forge. The Hephaestus kids' were busy in there. I decided to check it out.

I entered the forge and walked over to a person who looked like he belonged in action movie. He was making some… things. A wicked black bow and arrows. "Cool," I whispered.

He looked at me said, "New kid?"

"Edward Greene. Call me Ed."

"Manny Wells. Claimed yet?"

"Nope. Hoping for signs though."

"Don't worry. It'll come soon enough."

"I hope. Are you done with this bow?"

He grinned and gave it to me. He was telling me all about when Rick came and dragged me away. I feel ashamed to say, literally. But Manny promised to give me a welcome-to-camp gift once he's done.

And he did. Right before Archery,I became the proud owner of the bow called Midnight.


	8. i apologize

I Apologize!

I'm sorry to any one out there who reads 'The Legend of 5 Friends' but I'm planning to discontinue and write it ALL OVER AGAIN under the same title. So… please don't be mad!

p.s. the 1st new chapter will be out on dec 16th


End file.
